solacerpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Archibald "Archie" Galleon
Stats '''Hitpoints''' 6 '''STR''' 10 '''DEX''' 8 '''CON''' 11 '''INT''' 14 (+1) '''WIS''' 11 '''CHA''' 7 (-1) '''CLASS '''Expert '''Level '''1 '''Homeworld'''= Drakonah Equipment * '''Lazerus Patch- '''A vital tool for adventurers, the lazarus patch is a heavy compress laced with antibiotics, coagulants, system stabilizers, plasma, and a one-shot diagnostic suite. If the patch is applied to a character that has fallen to 0 hit points, the user can make a Tech/Medical skill check against difficulty 6 to stabilize the subject. The more time between injury and application, the less chance the patch has to work. Each round after the first, an additional -1 penalty is applied to the skill check. The patch is no use after six rounds. If the medic fails the first skill check, they can keep trying the check once per round until the victim is revived or time runs out. Lazarus patches are no use on victims that have died of disease, poison, or have been mangled beyond surgical powers of repair. Only one patch can be applied to a victim. Revived victims are critically wounded until sufficient medical help has been tendered; see the Systems chapter for details. * '''Medkit- '''Containing a broad supply of pharmaceuticals, spraybandages, glue sutures, and a succinct handbook of injury care,the medkit is designed for handling sudden and drastic injuries. Itgrants any user a +1 bonus on all Tech/Medical skill tests for treatingwounds, poisons, or diseases. It also contains all the necessary toolsfor providing long-term recuperative care for critically injuredcharacters. After each day of granting long-term recuperative care,roll 2d6 per patient treated; on a 12, the kit has run out of somevital pharmaceutical and has become useless. * '''Lazer Pistol- '''and ''laser rifles'' are the most common type of energy weapon. The phased multifrequency beam is capable of penetrating any ordinary mist or haze, but a thick cloud of thermally-resistant particulate matter such as ash or sand can seriously degrade the beam, applying up to a -4 penalty to hit and cutting ranges in half. * '''Tool Kit- '''Containing a wide range of necessary tools for a particular skill set, toolkits can handle most any job that doesn’t require a fullscale shop or lab. Most toolkits are specialized, and not terribly useful when turned towards other purposes. It might be possible to use one in place of another for simple jobs, but even that is liable to suffer at least a -1 penalty on the skill check. * '''Comm Server- '''A powerful base unit for providing communications without involving or requiring comsats. The server provides service between compads within 30 kilometers of the unit. Server usage can be locked to specific compads, and all transmissions are heavily encrypted. * '''Assault Suit- '''and powered armor require some Exosuit training in order to be operated correctly. Characters with no Exosuit training suffer -2 to hit while wearing an assault suit, and -4 while wearing powered armor. Level 0 Exosuit training is sufficient to remove the penalty for assault suits, while powered armor requires level 1 training. A person wearing powered armor can carry an additional two items readied and four items stowed without encumbrance. Both assault suits and powered armor have self-contained atmospheres and can be used as vacuum suits for up to six hours before requiring atmosphere recharging. Those in assault suits or powered armor are immune to injury from unarmed attacks or man-portable weapons of tech level 3 or lower. Alien creatures usually have natural attacks capable of overcoming this quality. Both assault suits and powered armor require one Type A power cell for each 24 hours of operation. * '''Heavy Machine Gun-'''represent a large family of air- or watercooled projectile weapons that are usually fed with belts of linked ammunition. HMGs require a vehicle mounting or emplaced firing position for best results. Attempting to shoot one without bedding it down properly on a tripod or other secure mount inflicts a -6 on all hit rolls and makes effective suppressive fire impossible. An HMG magazine contains enough ammunition for 10 rounds of firing, but each round of firing requires 25 credits worth of projectile ammunition